Runaway Love
by LambsRose777
Summary: A story of three young girls forced to think Hell is a place called home. How much are they willing to take before they've had enough? *Based on Runaway Love by Ludacris & Mary J Blige*
1. Chapter 1: Cat's Story

**This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter for the Victorious archive...  
This story is based on the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris & Mary J. Blige.**

**I own nothing but the idea...**

* * *

**~"Runaway Love" Chapter ONE~  
~Cat's Story~**

"Cat!" The young girl cringed and put down her crayons. "Come here! Now!"

The red-head rushed down the stairs, only to be greeted by her mother and an older male that looked to be no more thirty. "Yes, Mama?"

"This is Tony..." Her mother looked up and leaned against the man. "She's a pretty one, huh?"

"She sure is, Heather..." His remark made Cat nervous. No one ever tells her that she's pretty. This is the first time her own _mother_ said something like that about her. But for some reason, Tony's tone of voice made her nervous, so she took a small step back.

"Cat, go back to your room." Heather put her hand on Tony's chest. "Tony and I have some business to take care of."

Without saying a word, Cat turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs. Unknown to her, Tony was watching Cat very carefully. He scanned her petite form, eyeing her curves and watching every sway of her hind end. For a ten-year-old, he found her strangely attractive.

Cat went in her room and closed her door. This was nothing unusual for her, really. Every day her mother brings home a new man. This time, though, something felt different.

It wasn't long before Tony came up to Cat's room. Normally, the men her mother bring home stay downstairs, so this came as a surprise to the young child.

"Hello, Cat..." His voice sent chills down her spine. Something was definitely wrong. Cat could feel it, almost like a sixth sense.

"Hi.." She squeaked.

He smiled, and Cat noticed his yellow teeth were slightly crooked. He took a step forward, and she scooted back from her spot on the floor.

He laughed and ran his hand through his thick, dark hair. "You really are a sight, you know that?"

Cat looked down, avoiding his deep eyes.

He took another step forward, and instead of moving back, Cat froze. She wasn't sure what he was up to, and having a stranger in her bedroom wasn't something she enjoyed.

Tony reached down and undid his zipper on his pants.

"Mom!" Cat shrieked. "Mommy!" She may have only been ten years old, but now she knew what Tony wanted from her. A lady from her school came and talked to her and her classmates about the types of abuse.

"She's not gonna hear you, hon." Tony grinned. "She's too busy asleep on the couch."

**~O-O-O~**

Cat layed limp on her bed, too afraid to move. She hurt _everywhere_.

She took a careful glance to her left, looking out her window. The sun was beginning to rise. _'I slept _that_ long?...'_

She forced herself up from her bed, flinching when pain shot up her back. "Ow..."

She walked over to her personal bathroom, and turned on the shower. She slowly undressed, careful to avoid the cuts and bruises on her small body, and stepped inside. The water felt soothing on her skin.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself, and dressed. It was Saturday, so there was no school.

She went back to her room and pulled the sheet and blanket from her bed, laying them in the corner of her room. Flashbacks from the night before dashed through her mind. She remembered him coming to her room, forcing her to the bed, and the pain that came after.

Cat broke down. She fell to her knees and cried. She tried to make the memory go away, but it was stuck in her head.

"Cat?" She heard a voice from the bottom of the stairs. "I made breakfast."

"Okay, Mama..." She grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and wiped her nose. She couldn't let her mother see her like this.

Cat made her way down the steps, stopping at the bottom. "Good morning, Cat." Heather smiled down at Cat. "I made blueberry waffles. You're favorite, right?"

Heather led Cat over to the table. There was stack of three pancakes on the plate, and a glass of orange juice next to it. Cat's mouth began to water. She hadn't realized how hungry she is until she saw the food.

She picked up her fork and ate. Heather watched her from her seat across the table. Her mother was acting nicer than normal...

"So I talked to Tony last night..." The memory of the night before flashed through Cat's mind. Did her mother know what happened? "What happened last night... there's gonna be more of that."

Cat froze. More? Her mother_ let_ Tony _rape_ her? "We need the money..."

That was all Cat had to hear. She jumped out of her seat and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom room and locking it. She wasn't going to let another man hurt her like that.

She dumped out her backpack, leaving the school supplies in a pile at the end of her bed. She grabbed some of her clothes from her dresser and shoved them in. _'I have to get out of here...'_ This might not have been the smartest idea, but to Cat, running away was better than being abused by random men.

She was going to wait until it was night time and leave.

**~O-O-O~**

The sun slowly began to set.

Cat sat on her bed, coloring. She was trying to keep herself busy until the time was right.

She heard her mother's bedroom door shut, meaning she was going to bed. Cat waited a few more minutes, until she was sure her mother was asleep.

She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Cat carefully went down the stairs, listening to the soft snores of her mother, then opened the front door.

Honestly, Cat was going to miss home. But she new that her mother was really going to go through with her plan to sell Cat for money. She heard Heather talking on the phone earlier, setting up a time for another man to come over.

Cat stepped outside and shut the door. As much as she loved her mother, she wasn't going to put up with her plans.

She pulled the flashlight out of her backpack, and started walking down the sidewalk. She _was_ going to miss the place, but she has no intentions of coming back.

* * *

**There you go! I took me a couple days to write this. I hope you all like it. :)**

**If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

***5 reviews for an update***

**~Rose~**


	2. Chapter 2: Tori's Story

**I asked for 5 reviews, and you gave them!  
Here's the update you wanted!**

**Here's a big thanks to Bratzs123! You kept me writing this chapter, even after I had started to stop (which I never told you, btw). And you gave me ideas to keep going. **

**I own nothing but the idea...**

* * *

******~"Runaway Love" Chapter TWO~  
~Tori's Story~**

Life isn't easy. Everyone knows that. But for Tori, her life was hell.

"Tori, come here." Her father never had to yell. All he had to do was say something, and Tori would obey. She never dared to disobey her father. The punishment she would receive was terrible.

"Yes, Daddy?" She stayed polite, and looked him in the eyes. There was certain things she had to do when she spoke to him, and she always tried to do them. Speak nicely, look him in the eyes, and stand still. There was plenty of other rules, but at the moment, poor Tori couldn't remember what they were. So she did her best to obey the ones she _could_ remember.

Her father smiled, but not a friendly smile. It scared the young girl. "Come_ here_." He pointed to the spot right in front of him, next to the counter.

Tori did as he said and went to stand in front of him. Her father was much bigger than her. She was standing at a slight 5'0" while her father reached at least 6'3".

"Call me by my name..."

"Yes, David?.." A hard smack to her face knocked her back. "Wha-"

"You know better than to call me by my name... you _only_ call me 'Father'..."

"B-But you-" He smacked her again. She fell to the floor, and her left cheek burned bright red.

David grinned. This was just what he wanted. Tori was a small girl, compared to the other children, so it was easy to push her around. "Maybe next time, you'll know better." He grabbed her shirt collar and jerked her up on her feet.

Honestly, Tori was terrified. She's never been in a situation like this. Normally, he father would call her names, insult her, and so on. He had never attempted to beat her, until now.

Hard hits to her face and stomach caused her to yell out in pain. Bruises were forming on various parts of her body.

David finally let her go, and pushed her to the floor. He kicked her once in the stomach then left out the front door.

Tori stayed there, unable to move from the pain shooting throughout her small frame. She tried to block it out and focus on her breathing. _'Breathe in... breathe out...' _She hoped nothing was seriously damaged, thought the pain she was feeling made her think otherwise.

Tori slowly sat up, one hand on her stomach. She was more surprised than anything. Her father never dared to hurt her. What was her mother going to think?

She slowly stood up on her feet, gripping the counter with her free hand. Pain racked through her body, but she needed to get to her room. She always kept a First-Aid Kit she put together herself under her bed.

She ignored the throbbing pain in her skull and carefully made her way up the stairs. She went into her room,quickly grabbed the First-Aid Kit, and rested herself on the comfort of her bed. She pulled out a bandage and began to tending to her cuts.

**~O-O-O~**

The early morning light shone in from Tori's window. She grimaced and turned away, making a slight pain go through her stomach. How was she going to go to school like this? There was a bruise on her forearm where David had grabbed her and other bruises on several parts of her body, including her stomach.

She pulled herself up and went into the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror, seeing her cheek was still red from where she had been slapped. Tori sighed. Today was going to be a rough day for the 11-year-old.

She stripped from her clothing and took one more look into the mirror. She never realized how bad she had been cut-up, as she had stopped with the First Aid from being in so much pain.

She stepped into the shower and cleaned herself of the dry blood, being careful to not cause herself more pain.

Tori dried off and put the towel around her body, making her way back to her room for clothes. She peeked out of the bathroom looking for any sign of David. After seeing he wasn't home, she walked to her room and put on her clothes. To cover the marks on her torso, she wore a sweater and jeans. As for her face, she used her make-up.

Tori grabbed her backpack and put it over her shoulder. It was already 7am. If she waited any longer, she'd miss the bus. She combed through her hair right quick and went outside.

**~O-O-O~**

"Tori, I'd like to see you in the hall, please." Tori stopped with her work and looked up. Mrs Jones stood in front of Tori's desk, looking down at her with soft, green eyes. Was Tori in trouble?

"Yes, Mrs Jones." Tori stood from her seat.

"And bring your items with you. Class is almost over." Tori grabbed her backpack and English book.

Mrs Jones held the door open for Tori, and they walked a few steps away. "Tori, I'm concerned about you..." Had she noticed the bruises? "You seem to have... cuts and marks on you..."

Tori had rolled up her sleeves earlier, being so absorbed in her work that she forgot to keep her arms hidden. She jerked down her sleeves and crossed her arms, looking away from the adult.

"If something is going on, I'd like you to tell me, Ms Vega..."

"Nothing is going on." Her voice was shaky.

Mrs Jones knew something was wrong. "Tori, you need to tell me if-"

"Nothing is wrong, Mrs Jones." Mrs Jones sighed. Tori wasn't about to give in, but she could always go to the principal and counselor with Tori's suspicious behavior.

The bell rang, and without wasting any time, Tori left.

"Tori!" She heard her name called out and turned around. Tracey, her best friend, ran up to her. "Are you okay?" Tori never had to tell Tracey if something was wrong because she always knew.

"I'm fine... thanks." Tori looked away, trying to hide the mark on her forehead with her hair. "What happened to your head?" Mission failed...

"It's nothing... we should get home." Tori crammed her book in her locker and went outside. Tracey trailed behind her, desperately trying to keep up without running.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm not..."

"Then why are you walking so fast?"

Tori stopped, making Tracey run into her back. Tori was small, but Tracey was smaller. She was barely 4'9", but she was the same age as Tori. "Sorry... "

Tori always had to walk home from school. David didn't allow her to take the bus home. To keep her company, Tracey would walk home with her. They only lived a few houses away from each other.

A black car slowly came up the road behind them. The windows were tinted so you couldn't see inside. The two girls kept walking, hoping it would go away, but they weren't that lucky.

The back window rolled down, a gunshot was heard, and Tracey hit the ground. The car sped off before Tori could see who had shot.

"Tracey!" Tori held her face and looked at her. She had been shot in the side of her head. "Somebody help!"

Within minutes, there was a man and a wife outside trying to help, with several other people around. An ambulance had been called and it was on it's way. The man tried to find a heartbeat, but there wasn't one.

Without her best friend, what was she going to do now?

**~O-O-O~**

Tori walked inside of her house with her eyes watering. There was no use in trying to hide it since she couldn't hold back the tears. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Tori jumped at the sound of David's voice.

"It's nothing, Father..."

He frowned. "Don't lie to me."

"Tracey was shot..."

"Oh." He stood there in front of her, rubbing his stubble like an idiot. "Well, sorry."

Tori looked away, waiting for permission to go to her room. She knew better than to leave when he was talking to her, even after he had finished.

David grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the door. "I guess now you have no one."

Tori looked down, trying to control the tears. Why did he have to be so _mean_ to her? She wasn't taking it any longer.

She ran up to her room, threw down her backpack, and grabbed her duffel-bag from her closet. She threw in some of her clothes and zipped it up. The sun was already beginning to set since the delay kept her from coming home earlier.

Tori grabbed her bag and slowly climbed out her window. It was a two-story house, but there was a ladder going down from her window to the ground. In case of a fire, maybe? Whatever the reason, Tori didn't care. It was helping her escape.

She made it to the bottom and adjusted the strap to her duffel-bag. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew she was getting away from her house. Maybe she as over-reacting, but she didn't care. This was her way out of being hurt even more.

She followed the trail from her house into the woods. If she kept going straight, it'd bring her to another little county.

She pulled out her flashlight and started walking. She had no plans of ever coming back.

* * *

**This isn't my BEST work, since I rushed a bit at the end... but here's the second chapter you all wanted. ^-^**

**If you find ANY mistakes, please let me know.**

***5 reviews for an update*  
**

**~Rose~**


	3. Chapter 3: Jade's Story

**This chapter didn't turn out to be like the third verse of the song, like I wanted, but it still fits well in the story. xD  
Forgive me for making you all wait so long! =/ But here's the chapter you've been patiently waiting for!**

* * *

******~"Runaway Love" Chapter THREE~  
~Jade's Story~**

"I love you, Jade..."

"I love you, too, Beck..." Beck was four, almost five, years older than Jade. They had been a couple for nearly two months, and Beck knew plenty of tricks to get what he wanted from her.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I'm having a party tonight at my house. You should come; it'll be fun." Jade never liked going to parties, especially Beck's. They always had alcohol and drugs.

She sighed and looked down. "I don't really-"

"Oh, come on," Beck smiled down at her and held her face gently. "You don't have to drink or anything with me and my friends... you just need to come."

As much as she wanted to say no, Jade couldn't get herself to tell him that. She trusted him.

******~O-O-O~**

Music blared from the house as teens and young adults piled inside. The front room smelled of smoke and beer, making Jade sneer her nose in disgust._ 'I don't want to be here...'_

"This way." Beck gently pushed on her back to keep her moving forward and led her to the couch. A man somewhere in his twenties followed behind them and took a seat next to Jade, while Beck sat in her other side.

The man seemed friendly. He had tanned skin with caramel-colored eyes. His smile was contagious.

Beck reached behind the couch and pulled out a six-pack of beer. He gave on to the older man. "So, Beck, any plans for later?" He winked at Beck, leaving Jade confused.

Beck smiled and looked down at Jade. "I sure do. Jade, come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of wild teenagers until they reached the staircase.

"Why are we-"

"Don't question it." He opened a door near the back-end of the hallway. Being on the second level _and_ near the back of the house, the music was barely audible and the revolting smell was gone.

The room held a Queen-sized bed and a small window on the side wall. A small door was on the left, which Jade assumed was for the closet.

"You trust me, right?" Jade was caught off-guard by Beck's question. Being in the small room, in the back of the house, _alone_ with Beck made her a bit nervous.

"Yes, of course.."

He led her to the bed and gently laid her down. He took position over her and started kissing down her neck. "Beck, I-"

He shushed her. "You said you trust me... I know you love me. Let me show you how much I love you." Jade relaxed onto the blanket and let Beck do as he wished. She_ does_ love him, and he loves her. Nothing bad could come out of this. Right?

******~O-O-O~**

Jade sat on the edge of the bathroom sink staring at the little pregnancy test she held in her hand_ 'This can't be happening to me... he used a condom! What am I going to do?..'_ Jade remembered her mother's words when she had attempted, but failed, to explain to Jade about safe-sex: "If you ever have sex, be sure he uses protection. If you ever get pregnant, you might as well leave. I don't want another stupid kid around here."

Jade was only 12 years old. She didn't know anything about raising a child; she was still a child herself! Her mother wasn't going to help her. Maybe her baby's father, Beck, would?

She threw the pregnancy test away and ran outside. Beck only lived a small ways down the road from her own house, so she could walk to see him.

.

Beck greeted her at the doorstep. "Hey, babe! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come inside?"

He opened the door for her and followed her to the couch. He was the only person home at the time, which made the situation easier for Jade.

"You remember the other night, when we..." She trailed off, still shy about what they had done. He laughed and hugged her to his side. "Yes, I remember. Why?"

She looked down at her lap. What if he doesn't want to see her anymore after she tells him? "I.. I think..."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, trying to convince her to continue. "I think I might be pregnant..."

Beck's reaction was just as she expected. "What?!" Her eyes were wide; she was starting to panic. "Get out of my house."

"Wha-"

"Don't even _try_ talking to me anymore. I don't want you here. Get out."

Jade's vision was blurry with tears. Why did Beck have to be so mean? It was _his_ baby, too. "I'm too young to have to deal with a kid. This is _your_ problem, not mine. Get out of my life."

Without any arguing, Jade stood up and left the house. Now that she was pregnant, no one wants her around anymore, so she made up her mind to leave.

She ran down the street and inside of her house. She quickly threw several outfits into her navy blue duffel-bag. Jade sniffled and sighed. Maybe she could tell her mom, and she wouldn't be kicked out of the house.

"Jade?" Her mom's voice echoed through the hall. Jade guessed she had just gotten home from work. "Where are you? Are you in your room?"

Jade ran out of her room and hugged her mother. "Jackie, I'm sorry!"

"What have I told her you about calling me by my name? You're supposed to call me 'Mom'. And why are you crying?"

Jade pulled away from Jackie, tears staining her cheeks. "I think I'm pregnant. Please help me. What do I do?"

"You're _pregnant_? Jade, what did I tell you about safe-sex? You can't stay here anymore; I'm sending you to live with your aunt, Josephine."

"I'm not living with her..." Aunt Josephine is a very cruel woman. She's abused all five of her kids, who are now old enough to be out of school and live on their own. Jade hated every second she was forced to spend with her aunt. Within ten minutes of their first meeting, Jade was slapped across the face by Josephine for refusing to walk a mile to the store to buy a lighter.

"Well you can't live here! Choose: Aunt Josephine, or you can walk out that door right now and live on the streets." Jade didn't want her child to grow up in such a terrible home. She realized she had a place to go, and that's where she would stay.

Jade turned and walked to her room, grabbed her bag, and walked to the door. "I hate you." Those were the last words she ever said to her mother.

* * *

**You guys are awesome! :D **  
**I asked for reviews, and you gave them! One more chapter, then I'll be done with this story.**

**If there's any mistakes, please tell me.**

***5 more reviews?***

**~Rose~**


End file.
